


A Couple

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-28
Updated: 2006-07-28
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: How they became a couple was not important





	A Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble night on July 28, 2006 at Lumos

People ask how they became a couple. How was it possible that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy became a couple?

_Screams into the night, nightmares cruel enough to replay the images from the war. Draco shakes Harry awake, or maybe that night it's the opposite, regardless, they end up in each other's arms, pushing away the painful memories._

* * *

_A simple dinner, sitting on the couch, the WWN plays some songs, but neither is paying attention. Harry looks over and smiles for no reason. Draco smiles back, because he knows no one else can make Harry smile like that._

* * *

_Five years since Sirius Black's death. Harry sits in an armchair, a bottle in his hand. Draco takes the bottle away, and kisses him deeply. He spends the day holding Harry, letting him cry until all the sadness pours out._

* * *

_A party at the Burrow, lots of redheads, Draco standing in a corner alone. Three years together, and he still doesn't feel comfortable surrounded by so many Weasleys. Harry brings a glass, and hands it to Draco. Without a word, he takes Draco in his arms, and pushes him toward the middle of the room. Draco is the centre of attention again, and it's all right, because Harry is there._

* * *

_Darkness surrounds them. Harry is fucking him. No, he's making love. Spooned against each other, the strokes are slow, the touches are many. This isn't sex. It's a connection they have, and when they come they make their own magic._

* * *

_Draco kneels in front of a grave: Lucius Malfoy. A bastard for many, a father for Draco. Harry hated the man, and now he kneels next to Draco and tries to make the grief disappear._

* * *

People ask how they became a couple. Draco doesn't answer them, because they don't understand that they are asking the wrong question. The how it's not important; the why is, and Draco could give them a million reason why they are a couple.


End file.
